


Upholding the Laws of Time

by AstroGirl



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Doctor Who
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calvin encounters the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upholding the Laws of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Um, vaguely spoilery for a comic strip from about 1987?

"You built this yourself?" said the Doctor, tilting his head this way and that as he inspected the cardboard box. "Very impressive work. Adapted from a basic Transmogrifier design, am I right? 'Course I am. Brilliant!" He clapped the smugly beaming kid on the shoulder, then patted the box on one of its flaps. "Well, have fun!"

"That," said Donna when they were out of earshot, "was _so_ cute."

"Cute," said the Doctor. "But _dangerous_. Not to worry, though. They won't be going far without this!" He pulled a ragged sliver of cardboard out of his pocket.

"Wait. Did you cut that off the box?" The Doctor nodded. "Oh, my God. You just... You just _sabotaged_ that little boy's cardboard time machine?"

"Well, I couldn't let them go on using it, could I? A quick trip back to terrorize a few hapless dinosaurs is one thing, but can you imagine the evil that could be unleashed across time and space by a seven-year-old with an active imagination?"

Donna made some sputtering sounds.

"Anyway," said the Doctor, "it was the tiger's idea."


End file.
